Pensamentos de Afrodite
by Felipe Nani
Summary: O que Afrodite pensou na sua luta contra o Shun? Porque agia desta maneira? bem, leiam a fic e vejam se meu pensamento batem com os seus.


Bem, apesar de minha especialidade nas fics, seja escrever comédia, após escrever: Os pensamentos de Camus, quis fazer mais uma séria, agora com o Guardião do meu Signo, Afrodite de Peixes. Será também nas doze casas, agora envolvendo toda a luta, não apenas a parte final. Também conterá criações minhas, que desde que ponham um pequeno crédito, podem usar liberadamente.

Não sei se darei continuidade a isto, se alguém pedir, com certeza continuo, senão, vai dá inspiração e boa vontade. Espero que gostem. Até mais.

Em italico, esta como ocorreu no anime. Em normal os pensamentos do Afrodite. Em negrito, no fim voces entenderam.

* * *

**O CAVALEIRO MAIS FORMOSO DENTRE OS 88 CAVALEIROS**

Sou a última defesa das doze casas. O Grande Mestre, que é a justiça nessa Terra e confiou em falar sua identidade para mim, confia plenamente em mim. Em agradecimento, depositei dezenas de centenas de milhares de rosas envenenadas nas escadas que levam ao Salão do Grande Mestre e posteriormente a Estátua de Athena. Sou dito como o mais temível, apesar de eu também carregar a alcunha de o mais belo. E serei o único que farei aquilo que o GM pediu, defender as doze casas e impedir os insolentes dos bronzeados de chegarem até o encontro dele. Como meus "companheiros" foram fracos e idiotas por não confiarem no GM! E aqueles que morreram, não sinto remorso, pois, se perderam para bronzeados, não mereciam o título que defendiam. Sinto a presença de dois vermes, entre eles existe alguém que parece ser diferente de tudo o que já vi. Ou melhor falando, quase. Pude reparar em suas feições, ele parece uma garota, huahua. E ainda esta numa armadura rosa! Bem, de rosa eu num posso falar muito, pois sou cercado por elas. E poucos são aqueles que têm o prazer de morrer com as minhas rosas. Será que ele é forte? Porque ele tira minha concentração e intriga-me de tal maneira? Não importa, minha função é impedir a passagem dos dois, e é o que farei agora!

Incrível, os dois corriam distraidamente, sem olhar para a frente, mais conseguiram desviar das minhas rosas. Grata surpresa, pena que os Cosmos deles, mesmo que desenvolvidos, sejam tão baixos, odeio sujar minhas mãos com lixo, mais quando jurei fieldade a Athena e ao GM, ao mesmo tempo deixei de lado meu orgulho e me rebaixarei o quão necessário for para defendê-los.

_Seiya: Quem é você?_

Este garoto é um insolente mesmo, não conhece o mais belo cavaleiro de todos? Bem, acredito que ele não mereça saber meu nome antes de morrer. Mais e este garoto com armadura rosa? Porque perturba minha tranqüilidade? Consegue ser mais chato do que espinha em dia que você vai num encontro! Por pura educação direi meu nome...

_????: Eu sou Afrodite de Peixes._

_Seiya: Então você é o último cavaleiro de ouro das doze casas. Afrodite._

Será que ele sempre é tão "genial" assim? Além de feio é burro, mais fazer o que? Beleza e inteligência só você, Afrodite de Peixes possuí.

Porque o Andrômeda, como o "gênio" abaixo disse, ficou tão assustado a olhar a minha boca? Será que ele tem medo de rosas? Cada vez fico mais perdido ao olhá-lo, qual é a causa disto?????

E agora diz para o insolente passar que ele logo passará? Humildade para você, só eu posso ser considerado tão bom, só Athena é superior a mim!

_Seiya: Deixe-me passar cavaleiro de Peixes._

Vá com Zeus, pois precisará dele. Ah, leve um pequeno presente. -Atiro minha rosa.- Que indelicado, bateu nela, mal sabe ele o que o aguarda.

_Seiya: Até a próxima cavaleiro de Peixes!_

Opa, aí já está passando do suportável, irei atrás de ti para te dar uns tabefes e te por no seu devido lugar!

O jovem de Andrômeda me impede de atacar, prendendo meu pulso e ferindo uma rosa minha? Bem, derrotarei-o agora, já que quem passou por aqui não terá competência para passar por minhas rosas.

Defendendo um "amigo", sentimento besta. Amor próprio é o único sentimento necessário, misturado com ódio, é a melhor combinação para a verdadeira força.

_Andrômeda: Eu sou um Homem!_

Huahua, quem te perguntou alguma coisa? Eu num teria tanta certeza disso não, você para mim joga no outro time!

**???: Tome cuidado com o que pensas, num futuro, poderá ser sua ruína.**

De quem é esta voz? Por que está na minha mente? O que quer dizer? Besteira! Eu devo derrotá-lo, isto que importa.

Aprendi no meu treinamento que botar um pouco de medo nos adversários, fazendo-o entrar em desespero, sempre é bom. O melhor de tudo é que apenas direi a verdade, com cinismo. Mais o Andrômeda ainda tem algo que vai me surpreender e odeio está sensação. Será que a fala que veio a minha mente queria dizer isso? Que devo perder a primeira impressão que tive dele e lutar a sério? Bem, mais num tem como deixar de achar ele garota, vai ser tão fácil, farei-o sentir medo antes de morrer.

Vejo a surpresa no rosto do Andrômeda, mais esperava uma expressão mais desesperadora ou preocupada. E percebo que Seiya chegou no Jardim de Rosas, qual terá sido a cara deste?

HUAHUAHUAH, percebo pelo cosmo deste, que já caiu diante das rosas. E Andrômeda, esta cara de surpresa já enjoou, favor mudar, beleza?

Tudo bem, eu digo que sou superior, fazer o que, bem que eu poderia ter vindo com uma humanidade melhor.

Como não tenho nada de melhor para fazer mesmo, vou rir da cara do deste trouxa, é bom ser mal de vez em quando. Como é ótimo rir dele, e ele se acha homem? Huahua, cada coisa que ouvimos hoje em dia!

Contar como sua técnica funciona não é a atitude mais esperta, mais ver a cara de surpresa do Andrômeda, ao ouvir a palavra DIABÓLICAS, foi algo impagável, espero que ele leve consigo tudo que eu lhe disse, para sofrer com as lembranças. E a quantidade de passos, nem me importo, se foram 10, 20 ou 30, o que importa é que já caiu.

O olhar dele, depois que o impedi de ir salvar Seiya, é um misto de medo com obrigação, com certeza pensa em alguma coisa relacionada em me derrotar rapidamente, será que ele não aprendeu nada nas 12 casas? Bem, isto só prova como os outros dourados não serviram para nada, darei bons modos a este garoto.

Descobri porque ele me atormenta tanto, ele é o jovem discípulo de Albion, que tanto ouvir falar, alguns diziam ser mais belo do que eu. Que idiotice. Bem, será ainda melhor que seja ele mesmo o discípulo de Albion, posso colocar mais medo nele.

Ele tenta argumentar, que insolente, mas é mais uma deixa para eu fazer meu marketing e falar mais coisas que mexam com a psique dele.

_Andrômeda: Então quer dizer que aquela rosa era tua Afrodite?_

Dedução incrível, mais uma fala "genial". Será que todos os bronzeados eram assim? Não faz diferença, os últimos, eu já estou encarregando-me de matá-los!

_Andrômeda: Agora entendo porque um cavaleiro tão forte como meu mestre foi morto tão facilmente!_

_Afrodite: O quê?_

O que ele sabe de justiça? Quem ele pensa que é para dizer isto!? Cada vez mais sinto vontade de atacá-lo, como será bom destruí-lo e levar a cabeça deste infeliz para o GM!

_Andrômeda: Eu não serei vencido pois preciso vingar a morte do meu mestre._

_Afrodite: Estou vendo, é um relacionamento maravilhoso com seu mestre._

Ele parece muito comigo, até com o relacionamento de mestres nós nos parecemos. Bem, mais eu tive que matá-lo, por ir contra o Santuário, isto mostra minha FORÇA!

**???: Ficar do lado do mal, dará a sensação de força, mais na verdade, só trará sua ruína. Tome cuidado com o caminho que escolherá Afrodite.**

De novo esta voz? Mas não tem mais ninguém aqui! E o que ela tanto quer transmitir, sempre falando da minha ruína. Isto é mais um motivo para matar o Andrômeda, ele não merece viver e se eu matá-lo, calarei esta voz. Ou será que...

_**???: Afrodite, devo-te avisar que quem fica do lado do GM, consegue uma grande quantidade de poder, mais adquire muito mais maldade, perde o senso de justiça e matará as pessoas sem piedade. O pior de tudo, é que dizem que o GM tem ataques de personalidade, ouve vozes e há o boato de que quem fica perto do GM, sofrerá do mesmo problema.**_

Esta voz é do meu mestre, o que ele quer? Me atormentar? Só porque eu te matei, não deixei de te respeitar, só fiz o que era necessário.

**???: O seu narcisismo, será sua derrocada para a derrota. Saiba que seu ponto mais forte, é seu ponto mais fraco.**

Mesmo após de morto ele quer me ensinar algo? Mais eu não preciso de nada além de força e beleza!

_Afrodite: Receio que a vingança seja em vão, pois não conseguirá fazer nada!_

Sim, vingar-se não é bom, foi um dos ensinamentos do meu mestre, a vingança só despedaça sua alma, e a deixa feia. Do que adianta ter um corpo bonito e uma alma feia? Pois eu tenho os dois maravilhosamente lindos!

Interessante, após minha fala ele partiu para o ataque. Pelo jeito de ele se posturar, não é a praia dele. Só tende a facilitar meu trabalho. Mas, sua alma não mostra raiva, ódio, ou coisas do gênero, esta em paz, não parece querer vingança. Estranho, quando o olho e tento perceber sua alma, seu Cosmo, sinto o mesmo quando ficava perto do meu mestre. Porque?????

Ui, fiquei presa por duas correntes? O que fará agora gatinho? Dará uns tapas em mim? Huahua, não adianta de nada, eu posso vencê-las facilmente!

**???: A maior força do seu adversário, não esta nas técnicas em si, e sim, no seu cosmo.**

Esta voz esta me tirando do sério, fala calmamente mais de uma forma cínica! Devo tirá-la da mente, mas, como o farei se é a voz do meu mestre? Será que o Andrômeda usou alguma ilusão ou truque para imitar a voz dele e tentar me desestabilizar? Dúvido que fosse capaz, de qualquer forma, eu o derrotarei, o passado não importa para mim.

Ataco-o com meu golpe mais simples. Tudo bem que ele é muito poderoso e faz uma destruição tremenda, mais eu quero continuar com meus tímpanos no lugar! Vê se pára de gritar meu! Vai destruir meus tímpanos assim!

Como é fácil derrotar os bronzeados, os dois já estão no chão, mortos!

O quê? Ele está se levantando! Será que o inferno já está lotado e aí pediram para ele voltar? Ou ele é masoquista e quer sofrer mais um pouco? Tanto faz, para mim é indiferente, até melhor fazê-lo sofrer, isto me dará um maior contentamento.

_Andrômeda: Eu não sou tão fraco assim para morrer sobre um feitiço e eu prometi ao meu irmão Ikki que lutaria até o fim como um homem._

Bom saber, pena que sua promessa acaba aqui.

Ele desviou-se de todos os meus ataques e avançou! Impossível, com a perda de sentidos deveria ficar mais lento, tudo bem que os golpes não são na velocidade da luz, mas, mesmo assim, é impossível!

**???: Nunca subestime alguém, este será o seu último erro, porém, o fatal!**

De novo a voz vem para me atormentar, vejo os pilares caindo e nada do Andrômeda ser ferido, o que eu estou fazendo de errado? Nunca tive problemas numa luta!

**???: Lembre-se do seu treinamento, ele sempre te ajudará.**

Bobagem! Eu só aprendi que os bons devem vencer e eu sou o mais lindo, e mesmo assim não consigo vencê-lo. Ou será que esqueci algo do treinamento, não, não pode ser!

_Afrodite: Nada é indestrutível diante do meu poder!_

_Andrômeda: Eu dúvido muito!_

Ele está acabando com minha paciência, em vez de atacar, fica se defendendo, que covardia, agora se arrependerá por tais palavras e ações.

_Afrodite: Vou mandar mais uma vez minhas ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!_

**: A melhor defesa é o ataque, e o melhor ataque, é a defesa.**

Não consigo me concentrar no golpe com esta voz e... não é possível, ele se defendeu! E está me contra-atacando com minhas rosas! IM-POS-SÍ-VEL!

Usar as pétalas para me camuflarem não é a atitude mais corajosa que tenho a tomar, mais é bom mostrar ao adversário que também posso me defender, a hora que eu bem entender.

_Andrômeda: Não adianta Afrodite, a minha corrente pontiaguda na mão direita pode achá-lo onde você se esconda._

Nem após eu me esconder ele se abalou, parece que ele é o dourado e eu o bronzeado, toda hora ele me surpreende. Não, deve estar blasfemando, querendo que eu me revele. Mais não o farei, sou mais esperto e lindo do que ele!

Ele teve a ousadia de acertar meu capacete, quase ferindo meu maravilhoso rosto, ele está me deixando completamente enraivecido, se arrependerás Andrômeda!

_Afrodite: Será que o cosmo dele..._

Não pode ser, ele não teria capacidade para tais feitos, ou teria? Será que eu cutuquei com vara curta a onça? Não, apenas não prestei atenção na luta, só isso. Eu espero. Logo o verei derrotado, perante meus pés, agoniando de dor.

Usar minha rosa negra num bronzeado, que desperdício, mas, pelo Santuário, estes sacrifícios valem a pena.

_Afrodite: não pensei que você com este rosto de menina, tivesse um espírito de luta tão ardente._

**???: As aparências enganam, tome cuidado!**

Só agora que a voz vem-me falar isto? Humpf, devo ignorá-la, depois resolvo este problema.

Porque todo ataque que eu disparo, ou algo que eu falo ele faz cara de surpresa? Acredito que se falar que ele é homem, ele terá um enfarte! Huahua.

_Afrodite: Dancem rosas negras, dancem rosas piranhas!_

Piranha dançando, huahua, deve ser muito comédia. Imagino esta cena: Você parado num lugar e eles rebolando para ti, huahua. Só os feios precisam de piranha, pois os seres lindos, não tanto quanto eu, bem verdade, conseguem pegar aquelas que quiserem, sem serem piranhas.

Vixi, deixei o Andrômeda sem ataque e sem defesa, quantos segundos ele sobreviverá depois de receber a minha encomenda de rosas negras?

Nem deu tempo de começar a contar, já morreu. Que pena, huahua. Agora, com todos eliminados, o GM esta pronto para por seu plano em ação e...

COMO? Porque continuava vivo? Isto está fora da realidade! Não é possível que um ser tão inferior continue vivo. Nem um Deus resistiria tanto como ele!

**???: Tem certeza de que quem tem amor próprio não possua inimigos que possam superá-lo?**

Esta fala, eu lembro do treinamento, mais o que quer dizer???! GRRRRR! Não lembro qual foi minha resposta a esta pergunta, nem o porque dela, mais é indiferente agora, serei obrigado a usar algo que imaginei nunca precisar!

Como ele consegue aumentar seu cosmo? Está sem armadura, muito ferido, perdendo sangue, e seu cosmo cresce assombrosamente? Mantenho um rosto tranqüilo, mesmo depois de todos os problemas com vozes e com ele que tive, mas, acredito que minha face já comece a demonstrar medo e preocupação.

**???: Todos serão superados, mais cedo ou mais tarde.**

Não é possível, está dizendo que eu serei superado por este ser inferior!? Não acredito nisto, é improvável demais! E estou com um bloqueio mental, porque não consigo pensar em nada, nem conectar estas falas na minha mente a alguma coisa, ao meu passado, porque?

Medo? Eu desconhecia esta palavra e este garoto esta me amedrontando, não é possível, ele está me pressionando, é como se eu estivesse contra uma parede e lobos famintos estivessem me cercando, de onde vem tudo isto, de onde ele retirou tanta força para sobreviver aos meus ataques e ainda me amedrontar, isto é anormal, ele tem alguma coisa, que eu desconheço!

_Andrômeda: Eu gostaria de não ter que usar este golpe, mas você me obrigou a usar este golpe._

Golpe? Neste estado e sem as correntes? Do que ele está falando? Vai começar a cantar e rebolar com essa voz estridente e irritante? Fora que o português dele é horrível, o certo seria dizer: Mas você obrigou-me a usá-lo.

_Andrômeda: Eu morrerei em poucos minutos, e agora, que salvar o Seiya é impossível, pelo menos eu vingarei a morte do meu mestre!_

De novo ele fala em vingança, mais desta vez a voz dele esta mais pesada e séria, botando imponência e importância, fora o respeito. O que ele aprontará? Porque meu corpo sente-se paralisado? Sou uma lebre diante de uma cobra pronta para o bote! Merda, tenho que fazer alguma coisa, não posso desapontar o GM, devo sobreviver e vencê-lo, sem ser ferido, mas, se eu não me mexer, não conseguirei! GRR, isto está me irritando.

Mostrarei indiferença perante ele. So preciso mandar mais uma vez minhas rosas e tudo estará acabado.

_Andrômeda: Corrente Nebulosa!_

O ar está girando, isto é impossível! Nenhum cavaleiro conseguiria tal proeza, ainda mais neste estado! Sinto-me completamente paralisado, fora que o ar é cortante e esta destruindo minha pele! Sinto-me sendo arremessado, se continuar assim terei vários problemas. O golpe parou? Ainda bem e melhor ainda, vejo-o caído no chão, deve ter morrido.

Mas não deixarei ele com o gosto de morrer pensando que sofri, terei que zombá-lo, acredito que ainda possa me escutar, e se já morreu mesmo, verá minha Onipresença quando chegar ao Inferno!

O que? No meio da trajetória meu corpo parou de se mover, não é possível, ele ainda esta me controlando! Este desgraçado é imorrível? E não tem como extinguir o cosmo deste rapaz, o que será isto?!

_Andrômeda: Sua vida está em minhas mãos. Se você vai viver ou morrer, só dependerá de minha vontade. Se você prometer salvar o Seiya, ajudar na derrota do mestre e ter uma nova vida como o cavaleiro, eu te salvarei. Caso contrário, vai pagar caro por isso, Afrodite!_

De um reles cavaleiro que estava derrotado no chão, ele levantou-se e está me ameaçando? Isto é uma humilhação, meu orgulho não permite que eu passe por algo assim! Vou fazê-lo sofrer ainda, só não sei como. Bem, minha mão esquerda ainda esta totalmente livre, terei que fazer algo que nunca pensei em utilizar.

De novo começo a falar sobre meu golpe. É bom porque boto medo no adversário, mas, e se ele se esquivar? Não, esta possibilidade não existe!

_Andrômeda: Cala a boca!_

Num é que a garotinha sabe ser mal-educada? Mais morrerá, isto que dá ter boca grande e não saber morrer tranqüilamente.

Será que ele alcançou o 7° Sentido? Não pode ser, mas é a única explicação para estar me paralisando toda hora. E o pior que ele ainda atreve-se a ficar pedindo para eu desistir, ou melhor, para eu mudar de lado. Insolente, não blasfeme contra um pisciano, ainda se arrependerá, mesmo que eu morra, levarei-te junto! E pelo Amor de Zeus, vá numa escola de línguas e aprenda a falar na ordem correta!

**???: A justiça não fica do lado dos mais fortes, e sim, daqueles que ajudam os outros e mantém a esperança no coração.**

_Afrodite: A justiça fica do lado do mais forte! Por isso a Paz acompanha o domínio do GM!_

Mais, será que isto é o certo mesmo? E se... não, eu não acredito! Ele esta me vencendo, porque tem Esperança? Será mesmo? Não, eu vou virar isto!

Os golpes se confrontam, mais tive o prazer de ver a rosa o acertando, minha missão está finalizada, mesmo se eu morrer agora, o GM reinará neste mundo e no Universo!

O golpe dele é muito poderoso, do nível de um dourado mesmo. Eu morrerei, com certeza, meu corpo, meu lindo corpo, está machucado, arranhado, cortado e sangrando muito. Minha cabeça lateja, não acredito que isto tenha vindo a acontecer.

_FLASHBACKS_

_Holger: Afrodite, você tem um potencial fora do comum, mais devo te avisar: Os seus pensamentos poderam ser sua ruína._

_Afrodite: Porque mestre?_

_Holger: Ficar do lado do mal, dará a sensação de força, mais na verdade, só trará sua ruína. Tome cuidado com o caminho que escolherá Afrodite._

_Afrodite: Mestre, um cavaleiro sempre deve defender a justiça? Então ficarei longe do mal. E ficar longe do mal, é ser leal ao Grande Mestre!_

_Holger: Afrodite, devo-te avisar que quem fica do lado do GM, consegue uma grande quantidade de poder, mais adquire muito mais maldade, perde o senso de justiça e matará as pessoas sem piedade. O pior de tudo, é que dizem que o GM tem ataques de personalidade, ouve vozes e há o boato de que quem fica perto do GM, sofrerá do mesmo problema._

_Afrodite: Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Ele é bom! Pude vê-lo e contemplar a beleza e calma deste!_

_Holger: Um último aviso: O seu narcisismo, será sua derrocada para a derrota. Saiba que seu ponto mais forte, é seu ponto mais fraco._

_Dois anos antes disto..._

_Holger: A maior força do seu adversário, não esta nas técnicas em si, e sim, no seu cosmo._

_Afrodite: Sim mestre!_

_Holger: Nunca subestime alguém, este será o seu último erro, porém, o fatal!_

_Afrodite: Como assim mestre?_

_Holger: Eu te treinei para ficar lindo, forte e inteligente. Porque? As aparências enganam, tome cuidado! Pois a maioria, ao te olhar, te subestimará, qualquer ação que você faça, será uma surpresa e provavelmente, já estará morto depois de perceber o erro que cometeu._

_Voltando ao dia da chegada no treinamento: A primeira regra é: Lembre-se do seu treinamento, ele sempre te ajudará._

_Holger: A melhor defesa é o ataque, e o melhor ataque, é a defesa._

_Afrodite: Sim mestre, mais quem tem amor próprio, não possuí inimigos, pelo menos, não rivais que possam superá-lo ou chegar ao nível dele._

_Holger: Tem certeza de que quem tem amor próprio não possua inimigos que possam superá-lo?_

_Afrodite: Sim!_

_Holger: Todos serão superados, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_Afrodite já vestindo a Armadura de Ouro de peixes..._

_Ele repousava sobre sua cama, seu treinamento havia sido árduo, mais foi recompensador. Esperava uma correspondência que viria do Santuário, escrita pelo Grande Mestre. Ao recebê-la, sua felicidade sumiu. Nela, estava escrito claramente que ele deveria assassinar seu mestre, pois ele estava contra o GM. Dividido pela razão e pelos sentimentos, matou seu mestre, que nos últimos momentos de vida, passou seus últimos conhecimentos, entre eles..._

_Holger: A justiça não fica do lado dos mais fortes, e sim, daqueles que ajudam os outros e mantém a esperança no coração._

_Afrodite nunca se perdoou por tal ato, na luta contra o Andrômeda, lembrava do seu mestre, mas sua mente foi bloqueada para não perceber que defendia o errado. Ao estar morrendo, percebeu que errou, mais não poderia fazer nada para reverter o que tinha feito. Pelo menos, era o que ele pensava._

* * *

Bem, tentei por um ou outro momento que os Pensamentos do Afrodite fossem mais cômicos, para não ficar muito cansativo a leitura.

Também, as expressões do Afrodite, muitas vezes são diferentes do que eu disse que ele pensava, pois, piscianos sabem atuar muito bem ( infelizmente).

Espero que tenham gostado, até uma outra fic. Fui!

Se quiser criticar ou elogiar, só deixar uma review.


End file.
